A spreadsheet is an example application that captures, analyzes, and shares tabular data sets. One example spreadsheet 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The spreadsheet 100 can display multiple cells (104) in a two-dimensional matrix or grid consisting of rows (106) and columns (108). Each cell (104) can receive and display a text string containing alphanumeric text, numeric values, or a formula. A formula can include both text and numeric values and can be designed to instruct the spreadsheet to perform a calculation, display the current date or time, or retrieve external data such as a stock quote or a database value. Other applications can also be used to capture, analyze, and share data sets using text strings, numeric values, and formulas.